Going Human
by Calliecature
Summary: Ever wonder if Roger becomes a humanoid toon? Maroon Studios is once again borrowing things from Disney and Roger got in the way. Now, he has until lunch hour to change back into his old rabbit self again.
1. Not In the Shape of A Rabbit

**Title: Going Human**

**Summary**: Ever wonder if Roger becomes a humanoid toon? Maroon Studios is once again borrowing things from Disney and Roger got in the way. Now, he has until lunch hour to change back into his old rabbit self again.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Roger Rabbit and others. Please insert legal stuff here.

* * *

**Chapter 1: Not In the Shape of A Rabbit**

"So what do you think it is? Brain damage?"

"Fur fetish, maybe."

"Poor girl, she must have hit herself on the head."

Jessica's hand grips Roger's harder. The things people say when they think they're out of earshot. Or maybe, they simply don't care.

A child points at them, "Mama, is that her pet?"

The mother covers his eyes and ushers him off, "Yes dear, now turn away."

Roger walks on with Jessica hand in hand. He turns to look at her when her grip suddenly becomes tensed. Ignoring the whispers, he leads her away.

A woman looks at them as though dung has been shoved in front of her. "Ew."

Said woman is with a man who is twice her age and has another girl in his other arm. He shakes his head. "Scandalous, both of them."

It's been a while seen they went out with their relationship. While the reactions from people were expected, it doesn't help hearing them up close.

A toon cow looks distastefully at them. "What, rabbit girls are not good enough for him?"

"You mean human guys are not good enough for her?" someone asks back dryly.

"I couldn't blame him though."

Despite the sharper hearing, he can tune out whatever they say about him. But what they say about Jessica… Roger stands up straighter, feeling his fur bristle from the stares. He isn't fooled by Jessica's stoic demeanour. Somehow, he can tell she's starting to get a _wee_ bit annoyed. It looks like he has to be the calm one this time.

"Bestiality," an old woman mutters as she walks past them.

This has been going on for days. Roger hopes that after some time, things would quiet down. Unfortunately, he's not sure how long would that be.

"Must have been the rabbit libido, you know."

"What a waste for a woman like that."

"She never gives a guy a time of day, but this -seriously?"

Still walking away from the whispers, they pass through silently. Jessica wills her fingers to slack, for her shoulders to relax. She takes a deep breath. _It's not worth it. It's not worth it._

"Love sure is blind."

Jessica's eyes flash. She whirls at the random stranger.

"Blind? Can you even see yourself?! You're all standing there like there's something wrong with us! Do you even know him? Well, I do! Roger is one of the greatest guys I have ever met and what a surprise if I only met a few! He's sweet, he's sensitive and he's sure as hell a better person than all of you put together! Now tell me again that love is blind!"

Just joking. She's imagining the confrontation inside her head.

Roger tugs her hand, looking at her distracted eyes. "Lovecups, are you okay?"

She shakes off the fantasy and smiles at him. "I'm fine, Roger. Let's just get out of here."

They entered a building which Jessica deems is the tallest around Maroon Studios. When they got inside the elevator; Roger lets a moment of silence pass before speaking.

"If prejudice is blood…"

Jessica turns at him confused, for a moment distracted from her irritation. "Huh?"

Roger turns to her with a wide grin, "Bigots would suck."

Jessica lets out an unladylike snort from stifling her laughter. It was kind of a habit, concealing what she feels. When people expecting her to be as bad as they think she is, her movements are sort of watched. But because she's with Roger, the habit went only halfway through.

"Roger!" His grin turns to laughter at her reaction. Okay, so the joke was a bit mean for him but Jessica looks like she needs to laugh. No matter how hard she tries to hide it, he can sense that she's ready to explode a while ago.

"It's a good thing it's not the medieval times anymore," he says. He leans on her side with comically dreamy eyes, "Can you imagine you, me running romantically hand-in-hand while they chase us with torches and pitchforks?"

They both doubled over laughing before a comfortable silence ensues. Feeling lighter than before, Jessica gives him an unnoticed but soft smile. Roger has always seen the funny side in every situation. It's time she pulls a leaf out of his book. Her pouty red lips smiles mischievously.

"You know…"

Rabbit ears twitch at her velvety voice and he feels her hand deliberately travels across his back and rests on his far shoulder.

"When I heard someone said rabbit libido –"

Roger whips his head to her at the last word, his eyes wide.

"-I'm not sure if they think that's the reason you chose me," her grin becomes wicked, "Or if that's the reason _I_ chose _you_."

A very red Roger stares at her in bewildered embarrassment before steam whistles out of his ears.

"Jessica!"

**XOXOXOXOXO**

Roger leads her to a door and Jessica blinks at the sunlight, realizing they are now in the roof. He grabs a stack of papers from his overalls and places it on the table near the low wall of the ledge. Jessica looks at the view in awe. She's never been this high up before in Maroon Studios.

She laughs when Roger folds a paper airplane and lets it fly over the ledge. Grabbing one, she folds it, curls the wings a little and shoots it in the air, watching it perform loops.

Pretty soon, they are simply talking while letting aero-gamis fly. Sometimes, they'd write messages on the planes like "Look up more" or "That guy over there has been staring at you for the last two minutes. Kick him in the nuts." Roger tried to stop Jessica from sending the latter. But it was too late and he was laughing too hard to really try.

It's windy; Jessica lets out a carefree laugh as she tucks her hair behind her ear. Roger pauses in letting loose another airplane and looks at her at the sound of her laughter. He smiles at the sight of her happy face. She usually doesn't let herself show much.

She feels her heart soar at the fleet of flying paper planes; basking at the gentle sunlight, the wind in her hair, the grand view in front of her and just being with him. Men would usually shower her with grandiosity and luxury. But Roger shows her you can have fun with the simple things in life. She turns with a grateful smile in his direction.

A moment pulses when they realize they've caught each other staring.

Roger turns away embarrassedly but Jessica turns him around again and tugs him close. Rabbit ears straighten in shock when her lips clamp on his for a chaste but very long kiss.

Jessica releases him after some time and Roger steps back, dizzy and breathless, before falling off the table. After shaking off the hearts floating around his head, he climbs back beside her.

"Remember the first time we met?"

Jessica shrugs with a lazy smile, basking in an afterglow. "Of course, honey bunny. We met while doing those cartoon shorts."

It was nothing out of the ordinary. Who knew the rabbit she met that day would be the guy she's with now? She smiles. It was certainly not her.

Roger grins and shakes his head. "No, we've met way before that."

"Really?" she asks seriously, raising a brow; giving him her full attention, "If it's someone like you, I would have remembered."

Jessica's grin became sly as she watches him turn red.

"You're the only one I know who's frank and sweet at the same time," he says as he suddenly became very interested in folding the paper as neatly as possible. How can anyone not see what he sees in her? If only people would give her a chance, they'd see a strong, caring soul inside.

Jessica fights the urge to attack him again, crushing the paper plane on her hand a little too hard. He's too cute when he blushes. She gives a light chuckle instead. "No really. If we did, I don't really remember.

Roger looks at her sheepishly, "Well, I wasn't exactly in the shape of a rabbit at that time."


	2. Going

**Chapter 2: Going… **

_A long time ago…_

"Jeepers, Baby Herman! Have you heard? We're going to get another cast member! Today!"

Herman let the hyper energy waves wash over him as he placidly smoke his cigar. The old toon is too used to his ADHD and simply let the bouncing rabbit yak with his lispy language.

"Who do you think will it be?" Roger looks up in wonder while his ears form question marks.

The "Baby" gives him a sidelong glance, "It would probably be a girl because if it's a dude the show would become a sausage fest."

Roger looks at him in confusion, "Sausa-" then it hits him, "Herman!"

Herman rolls his eyes. "Honestly, Roger. How come it takes ya forever to get things like that?" For someone who saw through his baby act the first time they met, Roger can be rather slow when it comes to innuendos.

"That was new. Jeepers! I can write a dictionary for all the slangs I learn from ya!"

Herman looks at him wisely with a patronizing pat on the head. "Aaaww… our little Roger's growing up, aren't we?"

Roger ducks from the tiny hand that's messing his hair, "Haha, very funny, Herman." Then his eyes lit up curiously, "What do you think she will be?"

He ticks his fingers, "A toon duck? A toon bear? Do you think she'd be an anthromorph? Or a humanoid? Jeepers! She could be a toon animal like Pluto! What if she's a talking toon animal?" Roger looks at Herman excitedly, "Maybe we're going to get a pet!"

Herman shrugs. "You _are_ the talking pet in this show, Roger."

"Hey!"

Roger quizzically raises a brow, "Well, she couldn't be a she. I mean, we already got Mamma Dearest! Maybe, he is a toon animal. I mean, it's less work for the script writers." He nods his head, convinced, "Yeah, that's probably it.

Silence hangs in the air as Herman looks at him shrewdly.

"What?" he asks.

Herman looks at him knowingly, his arms crossed. "You're waiting for me to contradict you."

"Huh?" Rogers asks but he knows Herman has him pinned.

"Because you can't get any info from anyone, you're hoping I can deduce who it can be without blatantly asking the real question," he gives Roger a grin that shows all his teeth.

"You're hoping it's a _girl_ rabbit, aren't you?"

"What? No!" he protests but Herman's grin becomes wider as Roger turns red. "Alright, fine!" he puts his hands on himself, "Sue me, I'm a guy rabbit! Of course I'm interested in girls who like carrots."

Herman casually flicks off the ash from his cigar, "So am I, Roger, so am I."

Roger pauses for a while. Herman likes rabbit girls too? That's ridiculous. Unless… His eyes go wide. "That's not what I meant!" he yells, waving his arms.

Meanwhile, outside the set, people are unloading crates. One of the crates slips from the hands of the workman and crashes into the ground. Rods spill on the floor with a colourful bang and something comet-like jettisons into the air.

Roger rolls his eyes upwards while Herman rolls around in a fit of laughter. "Who am I kidding?" he asks.

The comet projectile bounces around lampposts, trucks and shoots through yelling people. It then ricochets into a window.

Herman finally recovers and resumes puffing his cigar. Roger pauses in front of the mirror but is too short to look at it. "Even if it's a girl rabbit, she'd be into Bugs unless I'm-"

The glowing comet suddenly whizzes inside the room and hits Roger square in the chest in a shower of sparks and glowing light.

"Aaaugh!"

"Roger!"

Roger flies backwards across the room and into a pyramid of card boxes, knocking it down. Herman climbs down his chair and rushes forward.

"You idiot, where are ya?" he yells, pulling away a box from the avalanche.

Roger bursts out from the pile and Herman's cigar drop on the ground.

"Geez, that's a doozy," Roger mutters, massaging his temple.

Herman blinks. _It –he sounds like Roger…_

Roger must have caught the look on his face. "What?"

Herman stares, his head-to-eye proportion changing as his eyes widen into dinner plates.

"Hey, Herman," Roger begins to wave his hand in front of his face, "You alri-" he gasps when he saw his hand.

"Roger," Herman finally croaks, pointing a shaking finger at him, "You're…"

Roger looks with wide eyes at his hands –his hands wearing yellow work gloves. Blue eyes travel down the white sleeves covering his forearms.

"What the…"

His hand pulls down the sleeve and he gasps.

"What the-"

He rips off both of his gloves and stares at the pink-tinged _skin._

"Aaugh!"

His hands slap on his face –his _smooth, whiskerless _face- and slowly drag down as he stammers incoherently. His hands stop short when the _nails_ cling into collar of his shirt. He looks down at himself. His mouth tries to form words in vain as he pats the red overalls covering his torso.

He begins to hyperventilate when he suddenly grabs his foot while hopping on another, staring at his _shoe._ He trips and lands on his butt. Groaning, he straightens up as he puts a hand over his painful tailbone. Herman watches his eyes go wide before he twists around, chasing his own butt, now choking at his own words.

"No-no-no my tail, where –"

He looks up and sees a mirror in front of him –the mirror that he couldn't see for being too short a while ago.

And stares back at the humanoid toon standing in front of him.

**XOXOXOXOX**

"C'mon, bro. We got a case from Yosemite Sam," a guy in a trenchcoat says.

"What is it about now, Ted? Illegal possession of firearms?"

The man shrugs, "Said we need to" he puts in his best Western accent, "'get him out of the hoosegow!'" he says as they walk past Maroon Studios.

They both stop when they suddenly hear a _long _horrible scream. Every bird in the vicinity takes off from the sound.

They both look at each other with a grin.

"Toons."

"Never a dry moment, is there, Eddie?"

**XOXOXOXOX**

Herman pinches the bridge of his nose as Roger, or if that is still him, runs around in panic screaming and tripping over his long legs.

"Roger! Calm down!"

The humanoid toon stops running and points at the extra digit between his third finger and pinkie.

"Aaaauugghh!"

Then he realizes he has another ring finger.

"Aaaauugghh!"

He attempts to grasp something on top of his head but his hands only grab empty air. He then clutches his red floppy hair in panic.

"Aaaauuggh –OOF!" something soft and smelly hits him and he catches it just as it bounces off his head.

Roger looks down at the folded dirty diaper.

"Herman! EW!"

Herman walks towards him wearing a brand new nappy.

"It got your attention, didn't it?" he says.

Roger blinks. "What happened, Herman?" he looks at the mirror again before backing away from the young man that is flinching back.

"Something like a ball of light strikes ya."

"Ball of light?" he asks, his voice now sounding his wonder as he steps toward the mirror.

He tilts his head to the side and the humanoid toon –no, his reflection- tilts his head too.

"I'm…"

His hand tucks away a lock of his red hair to reveal an ear that is now on the side of his head.

"I'm…"

He stares at the mirror that he could now see with his six-foot frame.

"I'M NAKED! WHERE'S MY FUR?!" he yells, covering himself with his gangly arms.

Herman looks at him with a deadpanned expression as Roger runs his hand along the skin of his forearm.

"I feel so bare!" he exclaims, looking creeped out before withdrawing his palm from the sensitive touch.

He then knocks himself on the side of the head as though trying to get water out of his ears. "I think whatever hit me also made me deaf," he says, "I can't hear Toontown from here anymore!"

Herman rolls his eyes. "It's called the human hearing range. Get used to it." he cranes his neck up with his hands on his hips, "What I wanna know is why you look like a bean pole."

Roger crouches down to look at him. "Herman, I'm tall for a rabbit," he says. He suddenly produces a height comparison chart of him, Oswald's, Bugs and other rabbit toons. "I'm just small for humans," pocketing the chart again.

He attempts to grab something on top of his head. But then remembers he doesn't have ears that long to hold anymore. A typical rabbit habit in distress. He puts his hands over his eyes instead.

"You said whatever hit me was glowing, didn't you?" he asks, his voice muffled.

Herman nods, "Then you turned into a human –I mean, humanoid."

Blue eyes peep out from between the fingers. "It's something toony then," he says, remembering sparks after the collision, "To affect a toon."

"Now what? What could have done this to ya?"

Silence hangs for a while before Roger sits up. "Disney."

"Huh?"

Roger stands up and begins walking around restless, "Look, you said you saw a ball of light. I remember seeing sparkles. We both know it's toony and whatever it is that made me this," he indicates himself, "Is either mad science or magic."

He suddenly turns to him with one finger upraised like a lecturer, "However, mad science animation is depicted mostly with lightning and zapping electricity," he stops to look at the surprised Herman, "What studio do we know that mostly have magic in their movies?"

"Ya sure? But-"

"And what animation movie do we know that turns something not human into human?" he asks, the answer already in his blue eyes.

Herman stills, finally understanding. "Pinocchio."

Roger snaps his fingers, "We need to find the Blue Fairy!" he looks at Herman staring at him in wonder, "Hey, I'm not an idiot. I just act like one!"

Herman shakes off his stupor. "We'll have to tell Raul to cancel today so that-"

"We can't!"

"Why not?"

"Because he's already stressed out-"

"As most directors are," Herman mutters.

"-if he finds out that we'll get delayed because of this, he's gonna have another heart attack! We'll have to resolve this right now while it's still lunch." the now humanoid Roger looks at him with wide puppy pleading eyes, "I know we can do this, Herman. We have ta!"

Herman remains unmoved.

Roger decides to change tactics. "We'd never get our long weekend if we have another setback."

Herman nods and narrowed his eyes determinedly. "We're going to find the Blue Fairy and turn you back into Roger Rabbit before lunchtime is over!"

The young man/rabbit of a toon pumps his fist in the air. "Yey!"


	3. Disney Dust

**Chapter 3: Disney Dust**

"So how are we going to find the Blue Fairy?" Herman asks while riding on top of Roger's shoulders.

Roger shrugs while he keeps running. "I dunno, I thought we'd asked around–OW!"

Herman has grabbed Roger's hair and yanks them as though they're reins, forcing Roger into a screeching halt. He flips off Roger's shoulders and lands on a table to face him.

"Seriously?!"

The humanoid Roger rubs the back of his head –both from pain and from embarrassment. He's about to answer when out of the corner of his eye, a group of human girls walk by and one of them drops her book.

Roger walks over and picks it up. "Uhmm… Miss? You dropped something."

One of the girls looks over her shoulder and her eyes widen when she sees him. The rest of her friends stop and stare at him before grinning.

"Oh thanks," she murmurs demurely with a smile as she accepts her book back. Her friends behind her begin to titter and whisper behind their hands. She then returns back to her friends as they giggle and elbow each other.

Roger stares at their strange behaviour before returning back to the impatient-looking Herman.

He holds up his hands. "She could be in the Disney Studios."

"She could be anywhere!"

"We can ask!"

Herman puts his hands on his hips. "And who-" a blue twitting bird flies past –followed by another twitting bird. Both birds were wearing caps and vests.

They both look up when they hear feminine laughter.

Roger's eyes widen in recognition. "I know that laugh."

From afar, they can see a young toon woman offering a perch for the birds with her hand.

"_Th_indy!"

**XOXOXOXOXO**

"_Th_indy!"

Cinderella freezes at the name but rolls her eyes with a smile. There's only one person who calls her that. She turns around at the direction of the voice.

"Roger –oh!" she stops when she sees a tall young man approach her.

"Hello," she says politely and does a little curtsy with it. Who is this guy?

The scarecrow of a man waves his gangly arms. "_Th_indy, it's me! Roger!"

Cinderella clasps her hands together, craning up her neck because of his height. "I'm sorry, sir, but you must have mistaken me for some other Thindy –I mean, Cindy."

"P-p-p-p-puh-lease, _Th_indy! I just have to ask-" he stops abruptly when Cinderella puts her finger on his lips to shush him.

She tilts her head to the side as she squint her eyes. "Roger? As in… Roger Rabbit?"

Roger nods his head and backs away from her finger. That's when he realizes something. He cocks his head in a scrutinizing angle.

"You look… different."

Cinderella smiles at the irony of his words. "So do you," she stands back with a hand on her chin.

He's got a long, lean frame covered in red overalls. He could have passed as a blue collar worker.

"Nice hair by the way," she says, indicating the two strands of hair sticking out of Roger's red head and flopping forward at the ends. It kind of reminds her of bunny ears. It should have looked strange, but for some reason he carried it well like some kind of a trademark.

His eyes remain the same sky blue colour. He looks like a young man but he would never be mistaken as a human. His eyes are wider than other humanoids, giving him a toony-er look. She scrutinizes him this time wholly.

Cinderella nods with an amused smile. "In fact, you look rather..."

Roger snaps his fingers. "I know why you look different now! You're smaller!"

She stands up to her full height with a mildly indignant look and folds her arms in front of her.

"You mean you're taller!" she counters before shaking her head. "And here I am thinking you're finding me pretty because you've _changed_."

Roger's mouth hangs open. "Hey, I'm an anthromorph! We're still a good judge on human beauty!"

Cinderella gives him a wiseguy smile that comes out as gently teasing. Disney.

She looks down in surprise at the baby toon that has crawled on Roger's feet.

The baby giggles and raises his arms to her. "Mama!"

Roger crouches down to pick him. "Don't' worry Herman. You don't have to be in-character in front of her."

The cute baby demeanour vanishes in an instant replaced by a scowl that twists his brows and mouth.

"Dangit, Roger! Ya told her about me, already?" Herman gives Roger a look before glancing back at the young woman. She's wearing a simple dress that made her features stand out –like the startling blue colour of her realistic eyes. Herman grins in the inside –as well as her shapely calves peeking out of her skirt.

Cinderella laughs at his words. "No, he warned me about you already."

Roger waves his hand between Herman and Cinderella, "_Th_indy, Herman. Herman, _Th_indy."

She nods. "So why do you look like that, Roger?"

Roger freezes for a moment as though suddenly remembering why. Herman yelps when Roger releases him from shock and he crashes back to the ground. Before Cinderella can look down in concern Roger clamps her from the shoulders and she finds herself staring at his blue eyes.

"_Th_indy, you gotta help us! Some Disney thing hit me and I turned into a humanoid! I have to change back before lunch break or Raul's going to explode! Ignite! Turn into a dynamite! Kaboom, ka-pow, kaplooie! And I don't like being deaf! And I feel so heavy! And I got extra fingers! And I can't find my feet because I'm wearing shoes! And I feel nake-"

"Roger!"

She interrupts him by cupping both of his cheeks.

"Relax," she says firmly, staring him steadily in the eye and Roger focuses in their crystal blue colour.

She raises her hands slightly and Roger involuntarily inhales. "Relax." A subtle downward pull made him exhale.

Herman watches them with slight fascination. "Impressive," he comments, "Usually, I just throw him my diaper."

Cinderella retracts her hands. "Now, what can I do to help?"

Roger takes a deep breath. "We need to find the Blue Fairy. Do you know where she is now?"

She gives them an apologetic smile. "Sorry Roger. I don't."

The young man hangs his head and Herman shrugs at him.

"But I do know where the Fairy Godmother is right now."

Roger looks up hopefully.

"You mean, she's already drawn?"

She pokes him in the chest as she looks up to his great height. "Fairy Godmother is usually with the Blue Fairy. You find her, you'll find Blue."

"Bingo!" Roger exclaims and turns to Herman who has climbed into a higher ground. "Ya hear that Herman?"

"So where are they?" Herman asks.

"Disney Magic Department, HQ."

Roger nods, "Disney Magic Department, HQ it is! Whoo-hoo!" He bounces on his feet excitedly. But finding himself too heavy, pumps his fists determinedly instead.

"I just have one question for ya, Toots," Herman says, "How come you don't seem surprise by this?" he asks, waving his hand at Roger.

Cinderella looks at Roger and he nods. "It's okay, _Th_indy. You don't have to be in-character too in front of him."

She puts her hands on her hips and rolls her eyes in the most ridiculous self-mocking manner that doesn't even mar her pretty features.

"Herman, I came from a studio where we burst into songs and true love is found in men that we've just met," She beams at him with a bright-eyed expression, "Of course, I can believe if this is Roger."

Herman stares at her as though she just talked in a foreign language. He looks at Roger for an explanation.

"_Th_indy has a satiric sense of humour that she can't express often," Roger says, shrugging. "She has a Disney movie to promote."

"Actually, I can tell by this," Cinderella says, grabbing Roger's wrist. She gives it a shake and sparkles come off it. "Disney Dust."

"Disney Dust?" Rogers asks in wonder as he shakes his own hand and watch sparkles fall down.

"Disney toon magic residue," Cinderella explains. "I've seen Fairy Godmother use her wand often."

She looks at the birds flying over their heads. "Sorry, guys. I can't come with you. Besides Snow White I'm the only one who knows what they're saying."

"It's okay, _Th_indy! You've done a lot already!" Roger grabs her into a hug and spins her around, her feet leaving the floor. "Thankyouthankyouthankyouthankyouthankyouthankyouthankyouthankyou!"

Cinderella laughs out in surprise. Roger puts her back gently on the ground. She stumbles and grasps his front for support, feeling dizzy and giggly. He sure is strong for someone lanky.

Herman looks at her in confusion as she tucks her hair behind her ear. This woman seems sharp and down to earth a while ago.

"Thanks, _Th_indy!" Roger says as he scoops up Baby Herman. "Herman, we can do it! We can take the bus or something!" he says as he runs off with the protesting Herman in his arms.

"And good luck with your upcoming movie!" Roger yells over his shoulder.

Cinderella watches their retreating backs, shaking her head at the silly rabbit.

For a moment, she thought of him as a guy back there.

**XOXOXOXOXO**

"So where did ya met that gal, anyway?" Herman asks as he rides on Roger's shoulders once more.

"Oh, you mean _Th_indy? She got lost around ToonTown once when she was newly created," Roger answers, his long legs swiftly running across the road. "And you know how ToonTown is when you're drawn from a rotograph. It's a bit crazy for them."

"So you showed her around?"

"Eeyup! We became good friends after. You should really meet Snowy! She's nice!" he pauses for a while when he glances back at him from the corner of his eye. "Or maybe not."

Herman calmly twists his hair around his fist and tugs it back. "And what's that supposed to mean?"

"Ow! Ow! Ow!"

A horn beeps and something drives past them. Roger turns around so swiftly to look at it, he slides backwards on the asphalt.

A Disney truck.

It stops on the red light but it looks like it's about to drive again.

"Roger! Go!"

Roger sprints after it. "Jeepers! I'm not even that fast anymo –OOF!"

He trips over something. With a yelp, Roger twists around to catch Herman just in time for his back to hit the sidewalk.

"Roger, you doofbrain!" Herman yells as the truck drives away.

Roger sits up looking at what tripped him. It's a wooden wagon but some of its parts have come off at the impact. He grabs what looks like two pairs of rotatory wheels attach on a flat wooden board and steps one foot on it.

Herman yelps in surprise when Roger grabs him after taping a human dollar on the wagon. In one swift movement, he puts Herman back on his shoulders. Herman's eyes widen in surprise when he looks down at what look like Roger rolling down the road with the wheeled board.

A few years later, it's going to be known as skateboarding.

"This is insane!" Herman yells as Roger picks up speed.

Roger focuses on pushing off the board while remaining their balance, "Don't worry, Herman! I do my own stunts –whoa!"

Long arms suddenly windmill when they teeter dangerously to the right.

Herman clutches the humanoid's ginger hair for dear life. "That's what I'm afraid of!"


	4. CrateHouse Crashers

**Chapter 4: CrateHouse Crashers**

It's weird to have a phonograph at the passenger seat. But it somehow makes sense when you drive for long hours.

"Ol' Benny Goodman. Give me some jam," the truck driver mutters.

With one hand on the wheel, the truck driver puts adjusts a record on it. Soon, _Sing Sing Sing_ booms in the tobacco smoke filled air and drifts towards the open window.

"Roger! If we die, I'm going to kill ya!"

The young man… er, rabbit of a toon pays so no heed to the threat. Keeping his arms steady, Roger puts the weight of his feet to the right and the board stirs to the right.

"I think I'm getting the hang of it, Herman!"

He plunges both hands inside his overalls and begins pulling stuff out as his foot scrapes the road.

"Hold these!" he yells, throwing them up at Herman.

Herman instinctively catches a tire, a cat cradle, an armchair; a dressing room mirror and a bathroom sink before heaving them over his shoulder.

"Roger! What -"

"Ah-hah!" he thrusts up a coil of rope triumphantly before doing a cowboy's loop. He swings it over his head and throws it to the truck.

The loop catches on the door handle at the back of the truck.

"Yes!" Roger exclaims in triumph.

The truck speeds up, taking Roger, Herman and the skateboard with it.

"Nooooo!" Herman yells as Roger hangs on for dear life.

The truck makes a sharp turn to the right. Roger, Herman and the skateboard do not.

"Oof!" Roger exclaims as he dents the brick wall with one side of his body before the truck drags them off.

Their combined weight pulls the truck door open revealing an order of Acme crates. One crate falls down open, dropping its contents on the road –a crate labelled Acme Portable Holes.

"Jeepers!" Roger exclaims, steering the board left and right around the gaps as the black discs plop down the ground.

"ROGER, LOOK OOOUUT!"

Reflexively, Roger jumps up, flipping the board with him over the hole.

Before Herman can look back with fascination, he's jerk back into the present with Roger steering and doing Ollies and kickflips over the Swiss cheese road.

"Whoa!" Roger exclaims, accidentally letting go one hand.

"You are so dead, Roger!" Herman yells; his eyes widening as everything go into slow motion when Roger flips over a particularly large pit.

Still dancing with the fast jazzy beat, the truck driver's eyes wander to the side view mirror.

"Side view mirror! Side view mirror!" Herman shouts; gripping Roger's hair a little too tightly as he steers too much to the left.

Roger clenches his teeth as he puts his weight to right and the board skims to the side.

"Aaaauugghh!" Both he and Herman scream as the railing on the side of the road rushes towards them. Roger flips the board-

"ROGER-I-HATE-YOU-"

-and grinds it to the railing, their only lifeline taut between them and the truck.

"-AND-WE-ARE-NO-LONGER-FRRRIIIIIIEEEEE-"

The truck driver pauses for a moment before shrugging. For a moment, he thought he saw a noodly toon guy sailing down the road with a baby on his shoulders. The heat must be making his head funny or something. He starts shuffling his shoulders to the booming music again.

Roger drops down from the railing. Being the receiver of the slapstick comedy requires timing to be exploded, splatted and hammered –all while looking hilariously panicked and stricken. Right now, Roger has no problem with timing or looking as scared as hell.

He pulls on the taut rope and grabs further forward, pulling himself and Herman closer to the truck.

"You're lucky I'm wearing a new nappy," Herman says hoarsely, his limbs still scared stiff with an iron grip on Roger.

SCCCCCRRRRRRREEEEEEEEECCCCHHH!

The truck makes an abrupt brake when it arrives to the Disney back gates. The truck doors slam shut and Roger splats on them. Herman reaches to unloop the rope from the door handle before Roger slides down the truck in silent agony.

Herman grabs Roger's wrists and guides them to hold on the underside of the truck. Roger blearily climbs on the machine parts and Herman perches beside him. The gates open and the truck drives forward.

Both baby and rabbit-turned-humanoid take in their surroundings as best as they could from underneath the truck. The bright sunlight turns into a cool shade as the truck wheels inside one of the buildings. Whistling, the truck driver climbs out and walks away. They hear the entrance close and everything becomes dim.

Herman drops down from the truck while Roger collapses on the ground, whimpering.

"Ooohh…" he shakily turns around to lie on his back. Weakly, he watches his wrist as he wrings it.

"I can't shake it off," he says in wonder.

Herman looks around. "Duh, Roger. You're a humanoid now; we're more 'real'."

"Why are we whispering?" Roger asks, tugging his sleeve to reveal black and blue marks on his shoulder that has hit the brick wall. "Are these bruises?"

Herman looks at him impatiently, "They'll fade away in a few hours –we're not that delicate! Now hush!"

Roger shuts up, wondering how humanoids could live when he finally hears murmurs and footsteps from afar.

"Where are we?"

"A warehouse I think," Herman replies, glancing at the dim maze of crates surrounding them, "And a pretty big one, too."

"C'mon, let's get out of here!" Roger whispers, awkwardly dusting the seat of his pants when he realizes he has no tail to do it for him. "Where's the exit?"

They tried the gates where the truck has entered in but to no avail. Roger suddenly scoops him up and places him on top of the crates.

"We should get you a disguise," Roger says, looking at the boxes labelled "Disney Souvenirs."

Herman crosses his arms, scowling. "No, I don't need that shiznit."

"You are _the_ Baby Herman, Herman," Roger points out as he bends over to one of the boxes.

Herman scowls deeper, refusing to feel flattered.

Roger turns around, holding two items. "Now choose, Mickey Mouse ears band or Goofy ears cap?"

A few minutes later, Herman trudges onward wearing Mickey Mouse Shorts, Donald Duck Sailor Shirt and a Goofy ears cap on his head.

"I feel stupid," Herman grumbles.

"You don't look so bad, Herman," Roger reassures.

"This is from a guy who wears baggy overalls," Herman growls, "I don't even want to look at myself right now." He glares at Roger. How the rabbit –er, guy- convinced him to wear something ridiculous, he'd never know.

They soon notice the subtle change in the crates as they walk further. They're now labelled Pointed Hats, Floaty Clothes, Cauldrons and Pixie Dust among other things.

"I think we're in the Magic Section of the warehouse," Herman comments, glancing at crates stamped with the word "Prison Lamps for Magical Beings".

"Well, we better hurry. I'm starting to miss my eyesight. Why is it that humans can't see in the dark?"

"Not all of us are drawn as rabbits," Herman snaps.

Just as he says that, Roger almost trips at one of the crates bearing a title of "Talking Housewares".

"Roger."

He turns to Herman who is looking around him in awe. Roger straightens up and follows his line of vision. That's when he realizes there are crates labelled "Wands" _everywhere._

Herman yanks Roger's pants leg, "Why look for the Blue Fairy?" He waves his arms around, "We are in a warehouse of wands!"

"Hey you!"

They both look up to see a toon security bulldog glaring at them.

"Stop right there!" he barks, charging at them.

Roger backs away instinctively and bumps a teetering stack of wooden crates. He yelps when the stack collapses and he dodges it narrowly. A cascade of wands rolls at their feet.

Roger looks at the wands in panic. They all look rods of different shapes, sizes and colour.

"Which one do you think will change me back?"

Herman hurriedly grabs as much as he can, "I dunno! Do I look like a freakin' fairy to ya?"

"Wait, I have an idea!" he exclaims, he grabs an empty quiver and shoves the wands in it before slinging it over his shoulder.

"I said STOP!" the bulldog growls from the other side of the pile. He then lets out a long howl of Doggie Alert. Pretty soon they hear the distant barking of other toon dogs.

"Doggone it!" Herman yells as Roger scoops him up and carries him away, "Roger! Stop hopping and start running! You ain't a rabbit anymore!"

Roger hurriedly knocks on the contents of "Sorcerer's Broomsticks" as they pass by it.

"Don't say that, Heman!"


	5. Don't Go Changing

**Chapter 5: Don't Go Changing**

Herman is wrong. They're not in a maze of crates. They're in a labyrinth of it.

"WOOF! WOOF! BARK!"

The young man-slash-rabbit looks back in panic to see the bulldog has managed to climb over the pile.

"Herman, you've got to change me back! It's the only way I can out run him!"

Herman whips up one of the wands. "Already ahead of ya!"

POOF!

Herman lands painfully on his butt. Wincing, he looks around.

"Roger?"

He blinks, looking at a very surprised and fluffy white kitten with white fur. He blinks his blue eyes, glancing at the blue and yellow polka dot ribbon around his neck.

"Mew?"

Herman looks around in confusion when the very air went "Aaaaawww…."

"I SAID STOP!"

The "Baby" curses when he sees the bulldog charging at them. Roger the kitten plants himself between Herman and the incoming toon dog, hissing. Herman raises another wand.

"Please-change-into-something-ferocious!"

K-BOOM!

A puff of smoke envelops them. Coughing, Herman clears the air

"Roger?!" he yells frantically when he realizes he might have his fantasy come true –he made the rabbit disappear. Unfortunately, it's not the same with the security bulldog as he bounds one foot towards Herman.

Herman screams.

"You are coming with –YIKES!"

The bulldog suddenly flips into the air and crashes into a stack of crates in a distance. That's when Herman can hear a very tiny voice.

"Leave my friend alone!"

Herman squints until his eyes focus on something that resembles a white dot.

"Ant Roger?"

The white dot laughs. "No! Uncle!" he squeaks.

Herman groans at the lame joke and raises another wand again. But not before seeing the pack of bulldogs that has finally catches up with them.

"Please-be-something-that-can-run!"

K-ZAP!

A ringing bell can be heard in the air with the barking of the pack –that is chasing a baby riding a cow.

"Mooo!"

Herman clasps Cow Roger's horns. "This is not good! This is not good!"

He raises another wand again. "Change back into a rabbit, will ya?"

ZAP!

Herman closes his eyes at the flash of light. He suddenly feels a bounding sensation while being carried. Hope soars as he opens his eyes.

"Roger, are you-" Herman's mouth hangs open. White fur, red overalls, polka dot bow tie –check.

"Jeepers! For awhile back there, I feel something floppy and heavy and I don't want to know what that was!" Kangaroo Roger exclaims.

Herman looks at him dryly when he realizes he's riding in Roger's pouch.

The white kangaroo bounds far and wide until the pack became smaller and smaller.

"I think we lost them!" Roger says, hiding behind a wall of crates.

Herman pops out of his pouch shuddering. First, Roger has an udder now this.

"None of the wands I snitched is working," Herman complains. Something caught his eye. "Hey, how about this one?"

Roger backs away when Herman pulls a regal-looking trident from a crate labelled "Under development."

"I don't think that's a good-"

Herman points it at Roger and something like lightning blasts out.

KRA-KAW!

Herman looks down in horror to see a white fish grabbing his own neck (if fishes have necks) with his fins, gasping and flopping in the ground.

"Oh shi-"

He hurriedly grabs from the quiver of wands he's carrying and points it at Roger.

POOF!

Herman grins sheepishly on a flower plant that has its leaves placed on its hips (or what supposed to be its hips) indignantly.

"At least you're breathing on air, right?" Herman says, ignoring the fact that he's talking to a plant.

"THERE THEY ARE!"

Herman gasps and points another wand on Roger.

"Now please turn into a rabbit!"

KA-PWING!

Roger tries to escape the barking pack, feeling like he's running in lard.

"Whhhhhhyyyyy iiiiiiiissss eeeeeevvvveeeeerrrrryyyttthhhiiiiiiiinnnngggg iiiiiiinnnn ssssssllloooowww mmmoooootttttiiiiiiooooonnnnnnnn?" asks Roger as he reaches across the surface.

Herman rolls his eyes to the heavens when he finds himself riding on top of a bowtie-wearing white turtle. "What the fur?"

He points another wand at Roger.

KA-POOF!

Roger suddenly grins as he turns around at the bulldogs.

The pack suddenly stops at the sight of him and turns to the opposite direction. Roger Rhino lowers his horn and charges.

The pack scatters. Unfortunately, Roger is still running. His feet skedaddle as they're about to meet the wall.

"LookoutlookoutLOOKOOOUUTT!" Herman yells.

CRASH!

Herman shakes off the rubble and looks back to see no one following. Roger runs on and into a secluded area. Herman hops off his back.

"Think we lost 'em," Herman mutters, raising another wand.

KA-PLINK!

They both become silent when they realize Roger has become a bazooka. His barrel twitches and he points himself to the ground.

"Aah… ah… aaahh-" BOOM!

Herman closes his eyes and slowly counts to ten just like his therapist told him as they both stand inside a ring of ash covered with smoking soot.

"Sorry," Bazooka Rogers says.

Herman raises another wand. "Just become a rabbit again."

TING!

Through the shower of sparkles, Herman sees a pair of long ears and rabbit shape.

"Roger…"

Roger looks at himself to see red overalls, yellow gloves and rabbit feet –all made in wood.

"Hey!" he says as he inspects his hinge jointed elbows, "I'm a Pinocchio rabbit!"

Herman slaps a hand over his eyes. "So close and yet…"

Roger begins doing a puppet dance.

"I got no strings to hold me down! To make me fret, to make me frown!" he sings, tapdancing his wooden feet when they suddenly hear barking in a distance.

"Where's a getaway car when you need it?!" Herman yells as they vamoose.

A blur rushes past them, stopping them in their tracks. It then drives backward back to them into a screeching halt.

"Roger?! What happened to ya?"

Roger's wooden ears wave in recognition at the yellow toon taxi cab. "Benny!"

Herman immediately hops inside and Roger follows suit. "Less talkin' and more drivin'! We've got a tail to lose!"

Benny shrugs and drives off. "Just so you know ya both owe me an explanation on the way if we ever get –OUT OF THE WAY, ROAD HOG!" he beeps as he drives sharply around the cars.

XOXOXOXOXOXOX

"So yer tellin' me, Roger got spelled and you're randomly zappin' him with wands?" Benny asks as they stop in an alley.

"Pretty much," Puppet Roger agrees.

"We only got a few left. Herman," the wooden rabbit turns to him. He's nervous but if none of them work…

"If none of them work, Benny will drive you back and I'm going to surrender myself. We caused enough trouble already."

Herman is about to protest but shakes his head instead. And rolls his eyes. Roger can be such a…

"Let's just talk about that later," he says as he raises another wand.

ZIP!

Roger hides his face with his wings. "Ze light!" he exclaims in a Transylvanian accent, as the white bat cowers from the sun.

PIFF!

"Stop!" Cactus Roger exclaims. "I'm getting tired of transforming every three seconds!"

His bunny-shaped cactus ears droop. "I can use a hug right now..."

Benny and Herman look at each other. Herman shakes his head. "Nah."

BIM!

Roger shrugs, looking at his candle cup hands before urging Herman. "Be my guest!"

KA-PWANG!

Both Benny and Herman cough as the smoke clears. They both look ready to cheer at the sight of Roger Rabbit –if said rabbit isn't wearing black leather with dyed black hair. He glared at them with all the hate in the world.

"Life," he says, narrowing his mascara-lined eyes, "is misery."

Both Herman and Benny scream in horror.

Fifty years from now, it shall have the name "Emo".

Herman hurriedly zaps him with a wand but Benny has also pointed a wand at him simultaneously with its front wheel.

And a buttery smell exploded into the air.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Meanwhile, Mickey is studying his lines for his next show by the window. Bored, he glances at it before going back to the script.

He does a double take, rubbing his eyes.

He must be getting hungry. For a moment, he thought he saw a giant Gingerbread Bunny behind the Admin Building –with extra frosting.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Herman grits his teeth as he points a wand at the enormous biscuit. "There's gotta be-"

TRING!

Roger squeezes his eyes shut as the ground rushes back to him. He finally looks down on his hands and gives out a whoop.

"Hurray! I'm humanoid again!"

He stops, realizing his words.

"I'm humanoid again," he groans.

They whirl at the sound of barking to see the pack coming at them in cars.

"Those guys don't know how to quit!" Herman exclaims as they went to Benny.

Benny revs up his engine. "Let's see if they can handle us," he puts his game face on, "out of here!"

* * *

**Author's Note: **This was fun to write. and yes, i turned Roger into an emo for five seconds because it was the most opposite of him that i can think. I'd be scared if someone as humorous and wacky as him would turn into something that blue.

Give me a whoop if you like Giant Gingerbread Bunny!

By the way, which transformation was your favorite?


	6. Beams, Bruises and Smiles

**Chapter 6: Beams, Bruises and a Smile**

_A few months ago…_

"Mew!"

"Aw, what's a cute li'l kitty like you doin' here in the streets?" Roger asks, picking up a non-toon orange-striped kitten.

Herman rolls his eyes from the pram. "Put that down, Roger. You don't know where it's been."

"But Herman!" Roger turns to him, holding the kitten. "He's homeless and hungry and ribsy!"

"Kittens," Herman says sagely with a puff of cigar smoke, "are used ta trick people into buying cats."

He puts out his hands into claws with his cigar clenched between his teeth, "Drape-clawing, flea-bitten cats who do nothing but go out and sleep all day with crap that smells worse than sin." He waves his hand off, "Leave it to some other sucker to take care of it."

Roger holds the kitten to his chest. "You're too harsh for something so fluffy!"

Herman stares at him dryly for a moment.

"Pussy."

"Hey!" Roger yells, his eyes flashing indignantly.

"We've got keep him, Herman," the rabbit says, glancing down at the baby cat, "He's got no one else."

The kitten looks at Herman with big, wide, helpless eyes. Roger must have noticed it because he looks up and at Herman with the same expression.

Herman's eye twitches as dramatic violin music plays in the air.

"WIPE THAT SORRY-ASS EXPRESSIONS OF YER FACES BEFORE I DO IT FOR YA! We are not going to adopt that beast! No! Do you hear me? Nu-uh! Not now! Not ever!"

A few minutes later, Roger happily pushes the pram with two occupants in it.

Herman surly looks out but gets interrupted when the kitten rubs its head on him, purring.

"Mew!"

He pushes it off roughly.

"Thank the idiot who fell for your face, stupid," he mumbles.

The kitten cuddly rubs his side on him again.

"Mew!"

Herman sighs, wondering how Roger always gets him into these things.

**XOXOXOXOXOXO**

_Back to the present…_

Herman sighs, wondering how Roger always gets him into these things. Behind them, the security bulldogs are tailing them with three motorcycles and a car.

"Jeepers! They sure are workaholics!" Roger says, shrugging his human shoulders.

"We've got to shake 'em off before they call Toon Patrol!" Benny yells, cutting a sharp corner to the left, "And don't ya dare wand Roger in there!"

Benny's right. What if he transformed into a T-rex? Benny would end up flat.

"ToonTown!" Benny exclaims, seeing Felix the Cat Theatrical Masks Sign before everything went dark. Then everything exploded into a musical array of rainbow colours of ridiculous proportions.

Nothing new.

Benny zooms into the heart of the city where the cars drive crazier than Goofy playing Mr. Wheeler.

"Hey!"

"Out of the way!"

"Love you too, sheepdip!"

"Roadhog!"

"LOOK OOOOUUUUTT!"

Benny skids into the side, his flank ramming on the truck labelled "London Bridge Construction Materials".

BAM!

SNAP!

Herman and Roger look behind them in horror as the ropes holding giant gold, silver and iron beams snap, sending them rolling down the road.

"Thank Warners we're not in a human town or else –Roger!"

Roger jumps off the car and into the rolling bouncing beams. Herman blinks, helpless as Benny speeds away with their tail hot on their heels.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

Jessica Krupnick checks her to-do list while walking down the street, ignoring the craziness of rush hour delivered only by Toontown. She can hear several toons screaming and running but she ignores it. It's just a typical day in Toontown. Lunch hour is almost over and she has to be in Maroon Studios by-

BAM!

SNAP!

Jessica looks up to see assorted metal beams rolling towards her out of nowhere.

Roger bounds forward. He thought he saw someone standing nearby and he was right. Long legs dash and he jumps off, momentarily suspended over the cylindrical clashing chaos. Roger narrows his eyes. He may not have the reflexes of a rabbit anymore but he has enough experience to know when and where to step.

A large foot stomps into one of the rolling beam and off he runs in a speed a rotograph toon would never be capable of. He ducks as one golden beam bounces over his head, slides under two irons before they clash together and finally he reaches the end of the wave, landing on the concrete so that the rolling beams are now behind him.

Without stopping, he continues running towards the humanoid woman who has stood there in shock.

"LOOK OUT!"

He scoops her out and runs off. But even with the diminished hearing of a humanoid, Roger can tell he the beams are coming closer. He is not going to make it. With a final heave, he throws the girl out of harm's way before the gold, silver and iron beams roll over him.

Jessica land on her backside, her dress sprawled everywhere. Thankfully her dress still covers the important parts. She straightens up, unhurt, waving her hand from the dust.

Finally the dust settles and Jessica can see the pile of beams that has cascaded. Something moves from underneath and a young humanoid man climbs out from it.

"Ow…" he groans. He must have seen her feet because he looks up. "Are you okay?"

Jessica nods more out shock but time is now wearing it off. She instantly steps back when the young man stands up in a painfully slow manner.

"Ow!… ooh!… eeh!…" he says, a bone cracking in each level that he tries to straighten up, his face contorting a new painful expression until he's standing.

Jessica tries to keep a straight face for whatever dignity he has left.

Roger inspects the damage taken, putting a hand on his back. His ribs feel sore. His head is throbbing. His back is screaming in silent pain. He tugs back his sleeve to reveal a new bruise on his forearm that continues up to his shoulder. Poking at it, he reactively shrinks back, wincing. He tries to shake it off like he usually did but his body screams in protest. No wonder humanoids are more reluctant to take the slapstick act.

_I don't think I like being a humanoid,_ he thought miserably.

Jessica stares at him. A humanoid would still be under those beams unconscious or groaning in pain. He should be in the hospital right now to wait for his paint to restore the bruises back to its flesh tone. But this guy is standing upright, worse for wear but still standing.

"Thank you."

Roger looks up to see the woman still around, just staring at him. She's still here? That's when he realized something as his eyes widen.

He had just rescued a humanoid goddess.

Jessica, this time, studies the man that has rescued her. He's got a lean, lanky frame. It was kind of impressive that he was able to carry her and throw her in a good distance. She isn't short but he manages to look down at her with those blue eyes.

A faint feeling of wry amusement flashes inside her when he shyly looks away.

She has met a lot of men and this one seems to be the farm-boy-in-the-city type. Everything about him screams a wholesome and humble innocence that is offbeat with the glamour of L.A.

Jessica cautiously approaches him. He is still a guy after all. "I think you need to go to the hospital."

Roger gives her a grin, rubbing his less painful arm. "Don't worry about me, I'll be fine!" His body screams otherwise but he ignores it. He's taken too much of her time already.

"Okay…" Jessica says slowly. Is he expecting a kiss for his efforts? Toon guys usually expect one after saving the damsel. It's cartoon culture. But Jessica always thought that was ridiculous. Who kisses someone they just met?

Roger looks at her in confusion, his smile wilting. Who doesn't smile back when given a smile? It's a universal language. And why does she look guarded? All the time they're talking, her face looks kind of blank for someone so breathtaking.

Jessica takes a step towards him. He's cute in his own way. But no, she's not that easy. She's going to drive him to the hospital and that's it.

But then the guy speaks up as he tilts his head to the side, as though studying her.

"I think…" he says slowly, "I have a thing for you…"

Jessica takes a step back. Great. Another lust-struck crazy fan.

He puts a hand inside his overalls and Jessica wryly guesses it to be a bouquet of flowers.

She blinks, suddenly finding herself staring at a colourful pinwheel with a big smiley doodle on its yellow sun-shaped center.

Jessica takes it in surprise before looking up at him.

"You need to smile more often!" he says with an amused grin as though he knows what she thought he was saying.

Jessica blinks at him. This is… new.

Her lips twitch into a small smile and his grin gets bigger –even more when she finally chuckles.

A blur zooms past by, taking him with it as he yelps in surprise. Jessica looks around, realizing she's now standing alone in the sidewalk.

She turns her head to the direction where they have disappeared with an amused smile of her own. She taps the pinwheel thoughtfully to her chin.

Who was that guy?

**XOXOXOXOXOXO**

"Oof!" Roger lands painfully back on the passenger seat.

"Gotcha!" Herman exclaims.

"Though we lost ya!" Benny says as he sends the Seven Dwarves back to the sidewalk by zooming through. Grumpy gives them a very rude gesture.

"Now that we lost the cops…" Herman takes off his Disney disguise and throws them out the road.

He stands there in his diapers as he looks at his friend with his hands on his hips. "And now that you're here… WHAT THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN THINKIN'?! JUMPIN' OFF LIKE THAT?!"

Roger leans back from the soundwaves, missing the feel of his rabbit ears flapping behind him.

"I saw a lady almost get run over by those beams," Roger says in his defense.

Herman narrows his eyes. "We ain't got time for that!"

"She could have been hurt!" Roger replies, pointing out at the road.

"We're toons, she can take it!" Herman snaps, nearing his face so that Roger can see he's not happy.

Roger scowls. "She's a humanoid. You're all drawn after humans!" He holds up his bruised hand to Herman, "Fragile!"

Herman grabs his hand, particularly on the bruise and he sees Roger resists a grimace.

"Right now, so are you," he releases his hand, "So stop being reckless, rabbit."

They glare at each other for a while and Herman's brows furrow deeper. They never fight, what with Roger being a pushover. But when they do, it's always because Roger thinks it's something worth fighting for.

Whatever it is.

"Hey Mom! Dad! I know yer fightin' and all but you really need to watch the road. I can't see the sideview miRROOOOOOOOOOOOORRR!"

Something blue flash in the middle of the road and Benny swerves to avoid it, blinded.

"Aaaugh!" Benny screams as he plunges through the railing and into the cliff.

Roger and Herman hug each other.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaauuuugggghhh!"

Looks like they're friends again.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Yup. The first time I have written Roger and Herman fight and the first-first time boy-who-is-actually-a-rabbit-meets-girl. If every magic has a price, every action has its consequences. Sooner or later, you're going to pay for it.

I know I'm passing this early but what the heck. Fanfic is only my training ground for writing. So reviews and constructive criticisms are deeply appreciated, if you may.

Thank you for your support, everyone! :)


End file.
